


Lendemains de guerre

by Ebm36



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36
Summary: Scène manquante située entre le 1er et le 2e épisode de la saison 3. TRADUCTIONJ'ai traduit hier, pour une ancienne élève qui est en train de regarder à nouveau la série, ce texte que j'avais écrit en anglais l'année dernière . Pour toi, Alizea.J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes de frappe...





	Lendemains de guerre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320446) by [Ebm36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36). 



 

        Athos avait à peine dormi. Il avait travaillé tard dans la nuit attendant qu’un air plus frais entre dans la pièce, mais jamais il n’était venu. Un couvercle d’insupportable chaleur recouvrait Paris. Il avait fini par s’endormir sur sa chaise, les plis des papiers sur lesquels il travaillait s’étaient imprimés dans sa joue gauche, ses cheveux étaient un fouillis de boucles trop longues et emmêlées, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang même sans l’aide du vin et sa chemise collait à ses vertèbres endolories

        Il se leva, étirant son cou, ses membres et son dos. Il se sentait lourd, raide et … et quoi ? Il n’arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette sensation qui enflait en lui, dans son cœur, dans son esprit. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge, qui menaçait de l’étouffer.

        Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte qu’il avait laissée entrebâillée pendant la nuit même si ce n’était pas très prudent en ces temps périlleux. Le merle perché sur la rampe, qui l’avait réveillé de son sommeil agité, s’enfuit avec un cri outré.  

       Athos s’avança sur le balcon et agrippa la balustrade des deux mains. Il ferma les yeux contre le soleil déjà aveuglant et contre l’anxiété qui commençait à le submerger. Il serra encore plus fort la rampe, ses ongles sculptant  le bois.

_Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? Quel solide capitaine ! Quel guerrier intrépide !_

        Un guerrier. Certes, c’est ce qu’il avait été pendant ces dernières années, un guerrier acharné. Il s’était laissé entrainer par le flot terrifiant de cette guerre démente, il avait réussi à ne pas se noyer dans le sang, la peur, la violence et le deuil et maintenant… maintenant, il se sentait vide, inutile et ...

        Il essaya de se calmer, respirant profondément les parfums sucrés de ce petit matin de juin. Depuis le cimetière à l’arrière de la garnison, les doux effluves du tilleul et du chèvrefeuille couvraient l’odeur lourde du crottin, de la poussière, de la fumée âcre et du métal de la cour.  

        Un éclat de rire tonitruant suivi par un petit gloussement feutré le fit regarder en bas vers la table qu’ils partageaient depuis des années. Porthos et Aramis étaient là, jouissant de leurs récentes retrouvailles, échangeant plaisanteries et claques amicales dans le dos. Il les regarda un moment. Parfois, ils s’arrêtaient au milieu de leur conversation animée et leurs têtes se touchaient presque alors qu’ils partageaient secrets ou souvenirs. Dans ces moments leurs visages perdaient leur expression joyeuse et devenaient nostalgiques ou tristes. Le frôlement d’une main sur un bras, des doigts s’enroulant autour d’une nuque et les sourires revenaient instantanément. Ils étaient comme des jumeaux, ils étaient plus que des frères, ils étaient les deux moitiés d’un même corps, d’une même âme.

 

“D’Artagnan, où es-tu ?”

 

        L’autoritaire voix féminine réussit à le faire sourire. Constance avait retrouvé son mari adoré et n’était pas prête à le laisser disparaître de sa vue. De plus, durant son absence, elle avait acquis plus de force et d’autorité grâce à  ses nouvelles responsabilités à la garnison       

        Une pensée soudaine frappa Athos, le pliant en deux avec presque autant de force qu’un coup de sabot de cheval dans l’estomac. Il sentit la boule dans sa gorge prête à exploser.

        Seul.  Il réalisa qu’il était seul.  

        Il serra les mâchoires, tentant d’empêcher les émotions de le submerger mais ce n’était pas suffisant. Ses paupières se fermèrent encore mais les images qui apparurent alors étaient des images de champs de bataille, de membres arrachés, de fumée, de sang, des yeux aveugles des jeunes hommes tombés au combat et des images ... de mort.

 _Manque de sommeil. C’est le manque de sommeil et la chaleur._ Essaya-t-il de se raisonner.

        Les rires mêlés de Constance et d’Artagnan attirèrent son attention. Ils s’enlaçaient, s’embrassaient, de la paille dans les cheveux, cachés entre deux robustes chevaux.

        Athos enroula inconsciemment les doigts. Il sentait encore sous eux le tissu soyeux d’un gant bleu pâle, il sentait encore le parfum d’air humide de ce terrible moment où il avait réalisé que sa femme était définitivement perdue pour lui.

        Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine, sa cage thoracique semblant trop étroite. Il essaya de se calmer à nouveau, retourna dans son bureau, s’assit sur son lit, se leva, marcha de long en large avec agitation, s’aspergea le visage de l’eau tiède de sa bassine, mais rien n’y fit.

        Il entendit encore le rire de Porthos et ce fut plus qu’il ne put endurer. Il se rua à l’extérieur, vers la cour, ignorant les regards interrogateurs de Porthos et Aramis, et il alla directement dans le cimetière derrière les bâtiments.

        Là, il s’arrêta abruptement. Le lieu était silencieux, ombragé par le gros tilleul dont le parfum était légèrement entêtant. Il s’appuya contre un mur, les paumes et le front recherchant la fraîcheur de la pierre rugueuse. Il resta ainsi un moment, les paupières fermées, attendant que son cœur cesse de battre comme un fou, attendant que ses yeux sèchent. Quand il les ouvrit, ce qui l’entourait sembla brumeux. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois jusqu’à ce que sa vision s’éclaircisse.

        Après toutes les horreurs qu’il avait vues pendant ces années de guerre, il ne se serait pas attendu à être si violemment bouleversé par la simple vision du bonheur.  

        Il marcha lentement vers le tilleul et s’assit sur le banc caché sous ses branches. C’était plus une grosse pierre qu’un banc et il disparaissait presque complètement sous une épaisse couche de mousse. Il regarda le calme cimetière où quelques tombes avaient été fraîchement creusées. Il eu un petit rire amer. Comment pouvait-il se lamenter sur son sort quand de jeunes hommes mouraient encore pour une guerre qu’ils ne comprenaient même pas ? Athos fit courir ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure puis se mit la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur les genoux, le visage caché derrière un rideau de mèches folles. Il essaya de faire taire ses émotions, de laisser le vent chaud, ébouriffant les cheveux à la base de son cou, calmer ses nerfs ; il essaya de baigner dans la quiétude du cimetière. Quand la boule dans sa gorge enfla assez pour l’étouffer, il n’essaya plus, il laissa le chagrin s’écouler de son corps, ses poumons douloureux, ses yeux brûlants.

 

“Bon, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?”

 

    Porthos,  il ne l’avait pas entendu arriver. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, debout devant lui ?

 

“Eh, je sais que tu es mon capitaine, mais tu peux quand même me répondre.”

 

_S’il te plait, Porthos, je ne peux pas._

 

“Il s’est passé quelque chose ?”

 

    Athos secoua la tête.

 

“Tu as bu ?”

 

    Athos secoua de nouveau la tête.

 

“D’accord, je peux m’asseoir avec toi ?”

 

        Athos hocha la tête et finalement ouvrit la bouche. Sa voix s’éleva, brisée et fragile, assourdie par ses mains.

 

“Tu devrais retourner auprès d’Aramis.”

“Aramis ? Pourquoi ? C’est un grand garçon tu sais, il n’a pas besoin de moi jour et nuit. Il a appris à vivre sans nous.”

 

        Les épaules d’Athos tremblèrent mais Porthos ne put dire si c’était à cause d’un rire ou d’un sanglot. Il s'assit, posa sa main sur le cou de son ami et fut presque surpris qu’Athos ne sursaute pas ou ne cherche pas à échapper à ce contact.  La guerre l’avait changé d’une étrange manière. Il était plus ouvert et tactile tout en étant plus distant.

 

“Je suis fatigué, Porthos.” Athos murmura en s’appuyant sur son ami.

 

        Porthos laissa sa main glisser depuis son cou pour agripper fermement son épaule.

 

“Je sais, mais il y a autre chose.”

“Non, il …”

“Il y a autre chose, Athos, ne le nie pas, je te connais. Tu parles à peine … d’accord, tu parles toujours à peine, mais ... !”

 

        Athos eut un léger rire, juste un imperceptible souffle, mais Porthos prit cela comme une petite victoire.

 

“Tu nous rejoins rarement pour boire ou manger, tu t’isoles.”

 

        La voix d’Athos s’éleva à nouveau, à peine audible mais si amère que le cœur de Porthos se serra.

 

“Pas besoin de m’isoler, je suis seul, de toute façon.”

“Tu es seul ?” Demanda une jeune voix.

 

        Athos leva la tête de ses mains. D’Artagnan était assis en tailleur sur l’herbe devant lui.

 

“Quand … Qu’est-ce q … ?”

“Pouvez-vous être plus précis, Capitaine ?” D’Artagnan rit, sa voix chaude emprunte d'affection.

“Tu devrais retourner auprès de  Constance.” Marmonna Athos.

“Elle m’a jeté dehors parce que j’ai de la poussière sur mes vêtements, de la paille dans les cheveux et parce que je sens comme un cheval.”

 

        Athos secoua la tête, incapable de cacher le sourire qui commençait à se former sur ses lèvres. Un sourire mouillé et tremblant, mais un sourire quand même. Il s’essuya le visage de l’avant-bras. D’Artagnan posa une main sur son genou, ses yeux sombres et profonds le regardant avec inquiétude.

 

“Tu n’es pas seul, tant que tu ne veux pas être seul, tu ne le seras pas, Capitaine.”

 

        Porthos resserra son étreinte sur son épaule, guidant son ami contre lui.  Le visage d’Athos se décomposa soudain.

 

“Je suis un capitaine incompétent.  Je suis indigne de diriger qui que ce soit. Je suis fatigué, les émotions ... ”

“Sottises.” D’Artagnan s’exclama serrant le genou d’Athos.

 

        Derrière eux ils entendaient les voix fortes de leurs camarades s’entrainant dans la cour et le fracas des épées. Porthos et d’Artagnan sentirent Athos frissonner. Il rit amèrement :

 

“Quel capitaine je fais ! Sursautant au son des épées, aux cris des camarades, quand j’entends...” Il ne put finir, sa voix se brisa.

 

        Un silence pesant s’installa puis ...

 

“Ce qu’on a vécu pendant cette guerre, ce qu’on a vu… ce qu’on a fait …” commença Porthos.

“Il y a deux jours, j’ai eu envie de vomir en voyant des cerises écrasées sur le tablier de Constance. La couleur, vous voyez...” admit D’Artagnan, penaud.

“J’étais prêt à tirer mon épée en entendant un corbeau sur le toit ce matin." Murmura Porthos.

 

        Un tir de pistolet les fit tous sursauter. Athos frémit encore, d’Artagnan se leva et s’assit près de lui, agrippant son avant-bras. Porthos ricana :

 

“Trois mousquetaires ? Non, trois poulets apeurés. Nous venons juste de rentrer, on a tous besoin de temps pour guérir, c’est tout. Ce n’est pas la première fois que ça arrive...”

 

Un second tir suivi d’un cri et Athos essaya de se lever.

 

“Aramis!” murmura-t-il soudain anxieux et prêt à se précipiter dans la cour.  

 

        Porthos resserra encore son étreinte et une voix douce s’éleva derrière eux.

 

“Ici, mon ami.” Aramis posa brièvement la main sur la tête d’Athos en une caresse rapide et réconfortante avant de contourner le banc et de s’agenouiller devant lui. “Je suis là … “

 

        Athos s’affaissa de soulagement et se passa les doigts dans les cheveux, honteux et en colère contre lui-même.

 

“Il semble que ce soit le moment d’avouer ses faiblesses et ses frayeurs.” Ajouta Aramis regardant sa propre main qui tremblait légèrement.

 

        Athos fixa sur lui ses iris gris-vert et attendit jusqu’à ce qu’Aramis lève les yeux vers lui et le regarde avec tant de confiance qu’il frissonna.

 

“Donc, je confesse que je ne supporte plus le bruit de gonds rouillés, cela me rappelle les portes du monastère et … de …de  la …”

“Je comprends, Aramis.” Athos murmura, levant une main que son ami prit dans la sienne, enserrant ses doigts presque douloureusement.

“Tu n’es pas seul.” Porthos dit solennellement.

“Et tu ne le seras jamais, Capitaine.”  D’Artagnan ajouta, sa voix basse et feutrée mais ferme.

“Jamais.” Aramis conclut avec un doux sourire.

       

        Et pour la première fois depuis des jours, Athos ne se sentit pas seul. Ils seraient toujours là pour lui, quoiqu’il arrive, comme il serait toujours là pour eux.

 

Quatre parties d’un même corps, d’une même âme.

 

**FIN**


End file.
